


Pearls of the deep

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mermaid!Dante, Mermaid!Vergil, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 很短的人鱼哥生崽，有点猎奇





	Pearls of the deep

痛苦总是和死亡相连。但痛苦还不是最后的毁灭游戏，它持久而漫长，来自外在或内在，每次痛苦都是对理性的脆弱秩序展开挑战。维吉尔听说过有的人鱼会被人类掳走，那些人用吊钩渔网，开皮艇和敞蓬船，有时候还有皮绳和捕鲸枪。如果被抓到陆地上，你就会难以呼吸，失去说话的能力，只能发出呜咿呜咿的叫声，人目睹和自己相似的种族却不能说话就会更没有负罪感，他们会拽着你的尾巴，把你扔到甲板上。你见过死去的鲸吗？它们被冲到沙滩上，在最热的时候像被吹鼓的一张海豹皮从体内炸裂。你会比它们还要凄惨，不出几分钟，先是嘴里冒出血沫，然后感觉自己正在被铁块似的空气挤干压扁，最后在还活着的时候内脏整个翻出体外。

小时候的维吉尔为这种流言吓得够呛，等他长大这已经吓不到他了。但即使是最可怕的传说也比不上这个——

维吉尔神经质地去抚平自己腹部炸开的鳞片，他胯部人和鱼尾交界的地方鼓起了令他不寒而栗的弧度。

年轻的人鱼经不住情爱的诱惑，整日和自己的弟弟交媾，他们从小瞒着父母打架长大就会躲在丛生的海葵下乱伦，每天只要一对视，有力的鱼尾摆动，不管隔得再远，洄游的深海鱼群都得被他们撞出缺口，尖利的礁石在交尾中整块剐掉二人的鳞片。那段时间年长者游动时尾鳍都是虚浮的，而但丁眼球上的瞬膜都被哥哥的舌头舔伤无法好好合上。

现在那些无廉耻的交媾孕育出一个灾难，就揣在维吉尔肚子里。

但丁不明白哥哥为什么总躲着他，也就无缘得知维吉尔的小腹是怎样在短短数周之内鼓胀成一个可怖的球。这不正常。他应该在某个季节有所感应，排下一堆未受精的卵，无痛，对生命无所妨碍，而不是有只小人鱼在他体内扎根，像人类的胎儿一样沉睡在母体的肚子里。是不是人鱼还难说，说不定这是个怪物。

维吉尔眼球布满血丝，整夜难眠，脊骨被挤撞得酸胀，随着时间的进展小腹鱼尾与人身交界的地方鳞片间隙被硬生生撑大，如得了立鳞病的普通鱼类一样鳞片向外炸起如松塔，最后进展到痛得打滚，泄殖腔可怜兮兮地张开，肚腹中却毫无向下挪移的动静。

他深深呼气，一连串的气泡从银发人鱼的耳后向上冒。维吉尔按着自己的肚子，使劲向下推挤腹球，那过大的胎儿把它的盆骨扩得变形移位，不上不下地卡在抽搐的生殖腔口，一根一根撑开他中空的骨头，缓慢地向下挪动。

它会是什么模样？是个怪物吗？他生下这个孩子之后要怎么办呢？难道是拿到父母的面前，说这是我和弟弟的孩子吗？维吉尔持续按压着肚子，尾巴蜷起又展开，剧痛中大开的泄殖腔口终于缓慢地吐出一个东西。

它如此巨大，维吉尔眼睁睁地看着自己的泄殖腔口被扩张到不可思议的宽度，这比以前含进弟弟的手臂还要夸张，先是一个圆圆的凸出，然后那个卵状的胎儿一点点向外挪动，在维吉尔的手指掰断海岩时以惊人的柔滑整个钻出母体的泄殖腔，维吉尔眼前发黑，感觉自己整个人都空了，这个怪物在他体内驻扎着，让他看到深海鱼的荧光会头晕想吐，让他的乳头又胀又痛，现在它终于诞生，维吉尔僵硬地拢住它，看到透过朦胧的卵膜，看到有只幼小的人鱼抱着自己的尾巴在卵中间团成一个球，他拥有和斯巴达兄弟同色的胎发。

end


End file.
